


海盐，芝士和焦糖

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**ABO设定 为了写信息素香味&带娃[避雷警告]





	海盐，芝士和焦糖

第一口:窗帘后面有什么  
结婚后每天早晨，全圆佑站在自家店里的咖啡机前，伸手抚摸咖啡机上整齐排列着的触感温暖饱满的瓷白咖啡杯时，都会感觉到从指尖开始蓄满了能量。

身为一个理科生，他原本被家里希望成为科学家，再不济也要做个大学教授，或者科技公司的研究员，但他偏偏爱上咖啡师这一行，大学时在国外偷偷改了专业，还跟外面的小模特男朋友交往，凭借出挑的气质和擅长不言之言的推拉风格在留学生圈子里也很热门，气得家里的老头子立马要求他回国结婚。

于是就狼狈地在被断了经济来源又被小模特甩了之后的第二个月用身上仅剩的机票钱买了张商务舱回到家里人面前。做好了被骂得狗血淋头的准备却只是换来全家人面面相觑的沉默，最后妈妈叹一口气说，我一起做头发的小姐妹家有一个孩子，性格蛮好的，就是工作需要抛头露面，年龄渐长抑制剂也有点不抵用了，他妈妈现在也挺着急，要不，你俩见见？

第一次见面被安排在全圆佑中学时期就喜欢泡着的咖啡馆里，等人的时候掏出随身带的书随意翻看并没留意门口，对方戴着渔夫帽墨镜口罩面目全非（不是）鬼鬼祟祟坐到对面吓了他一跳却没出声，两人眼神隔着一副近视眼镜一副墨镜却神奇地对上了，全圆佑反应慢半拍未及开口就听见那人用软软的声音说，你好，我是文俊辉。  
啊，文俊辉啊，那个电视上的小明星，形象蛮干净的，年龄也不大跟自己仿佛同年，社交账号貌似因为沙雕小范围内出过圈，起初注意到他只是因为听说是个Omega。人不在国内时间长了全圆佑有点本能地对名气这些东西免疫，只简单介绍了下自己的性别（...）身高体重，接下来就静静等着漂亮的小Omega开口。

摘掉口罩墨镜渔夫帽之后抱怨着今天出门前没弄头发的男孩子也就是大学同学的样子，开口说话前轻轻清嗓子时的小表情全圆佑看在眼里有点生动，正式说起来才发现同样是这个年龄的人，对方仿佛拥有多一个人生什么都经历过了，现在的愿望就是回归家庭，钱已经挣得不算少，“就是年龄到了......Omega嘛，有点不太方便，你知道的，只是想找个人一起生活，学历啊工作这些都不会太介意，我妈也比较担心我这方面，所以我们家的意思可能是，尽快吧。”

全圆佑话到嘴边又咽回去，反复想了想好像是自己配不上，徒有其表招惹的人际关系倒是很复杂，想做咖啡还是需要家里帮忙开店，读书也没有真正在学校老老实实待着，只有一张咖啡师执照还是边玩边考下来的。“咖啡，我只有这个，可以吗？”

文俊辉是没有指望婚姻给自己带来什么的，或者说他也不太会为这类事情做什么打算，做艺人时间长了接收的爱和恨都强烈，自己心里在乎的孰轻孰重终究还是和常人不太一样。全圆佑长得好看手腕又白（...），说起话来轻声细气仿佛生怕惊扰了周围人，和片场吆来喝去的大老粗们不一样，又有门听上去不错的手艺还说结了婚要开店。开店，开店多好玩，我喜欢开店，要是不当演员我就会开店了。于是谈话进行得异常顺利，第二次见面就约在全圆佑家书房。

家里人得知事情的进展也是快慰，吃过饭就放俩人上楼去书房聊天，还严谨地叮嘱全圆佑拿喝的上楼免得中途出来拿，客厅里一家人坐着看电视却没人出声，电视声音开得极小恨不得楼上接下来一根电话线现场直播谈话实况。

全圆佑坐进沙发里两条竹竿细腿伸展得笔直，和文俊辉有一搭没一搭闲聊着，两个人都有点兴趣又不知道怎么先叩开那道门，说来说去还是说回全圆佑的店。  
“找好地方了吗？”  
“找好了，等结了婚之后装修，把人一招齐，就能开业了。”  
“咖啡店里......是不是会有冰箱？”  
“冰柜和冷柜肯定是有的，冰箱主要还是放冰淇淋，布丁甜品之类。”  
“甜品？所以冰箱里会有甜品？”  
全圆佑笑得鼻梁上端皱起来，“没有哪家咖啡馆是不卖甜品的。还会有冰淇淋咖啡这样的菜单。”  
“那我想吃的话也可以吗。”文俊辉认真起来也不是开玩笑，两眼放光地对着假想中的食物热情发问。  
“看你能不能吃得下。”全圆佑绅士地做了个“请”的手势，两人移步到窗台边上，他指着城市的一片屋顶中某一个方向说，“喏，我的店会开在那边，楼上可以住，楼下是店面，虽然在街角可能会有点热闹------”  
“没关系，我喜欢热闹。”文俊辉答得过于迅速，把全圆佑也吓了一跳，这段时间两人不见面也见缝插针地一直在聊天。全圆佑到处跑来跑去选址的时候文俊辉就在片场背台本互相抱怨生活不易，吃着同一家盒饭(文俊辉推荐的)喝完最后一口汤全圆佑按灭刚刚通话结束有些发烫的手机屏幕，站在街角刚刚看好的房子门前抬起头来，穿堂风有一点大，吹过路边开着迎春花的藩篱，他不禁在想，一切是不是进展得过于顺利。

全圆佑大学时期不务正业的岁月里没少拿着大部头书卷装厌世青年，给自己的形象构筑虚无主义的藩篱，除去提供谈资之外的书目多少零碎地看进去一点，这种时刻以回忆的形式在脑子里流出来，他记得某个啰里啰嗦讲述细节不厌其烦的病弱小贵族作家写过，在产生爱情的所有方式之中，作用最大的莫过于有时传入我们体内的烦躁不安。此刻我们喜欢与之待在一起的那个人的命运已经决定，我们将喜爱的就是此人。  
虽然听上去好像在说，爱情这个东西就是玄学。  
但站在窗口一起看向未来自己想要入住的房子时，全圆佑突然得到了某种不需要特别启发的灵感，春天午后风懒洋洋的跟阳光一起把人搅晕了，窗帘飘起来又蹭在人身上蹭得心里某个地方空了一会儿像急需被填满，他就势把身子一歪靠在窗边弯下腰就去找了，那个能够让他确认自己的心会不会被填满的地方。  
文俊辉的嘴唇软得像果冻，擦的唇膏也是甜的，尝起来没有那么油，可能是话说得多了当下两个人嘴里都有一点干，但这不妨碍文俊辉接下这个吻熟门熟路地引导起来，全圆佑暗暗在心里感叹，在荧幕上只是亲过一两次的人大概实际拍摄的时候没少亲身演示不然怎么能入戏，想着就抬起手来托住他的后脑勺，把柔软的头发包在掌心里蹭着，边蹭边用力直到腹腔开始发紧，鼻息磕到了鼻息，身体与身体之间不再有那一层看不见的距离，窗台上那盆渐渐被挤压倾斜着最后摇摇晃晃一个趔趄绝望自杀的芦荟落地时发出清脆的一声，仿佛是为了告诉所有人，热度和湿度都超标的春天下午窗帘后面发生了这样世人喜闻乐见的事。

  
第二口:早餐与午安

春天房间里从一早就飘满了暖融融的暧昧因子，被子从身上掉下去却没觉得冷，醒过来的时候文俊辉眯着眼隐约看见床边有个小家伙，吓得心脏骤缩一下又立马清醒过来恢复了理智。  
“飞飞，起来啦。”戳了戳儿子睡得口水直流的脸蛋只觉得手感好像布丁，不禁被自己带到这世上来的小家伙逗乐又待在枕头边玩了半天，直到小孩子生气地蹬腿摆手醒过来喃喃爸比好坏。

“爹地呢？爹地今天回不回来？”刷牙的时候一大一小两对猫眼在镜子里一字排开，把儿子扶上洗手台前专门给他搭的脚垫子文俊辉开启了单手洗漱顺便照顾孩子需要的战斗模式，从牙缝里挤出几个字权当回应:“...你爹地...今天决赛...等下他醒了...会打电话过来...”  
叫做飞飞的小男孩眉眼像文俊辉，从鼻梁到唇齿的线条像极了全圆佑，有时他们两人也会站在睡着的儿子床边感叹造物神奇，一直这样看到深夜才回房间睡下。婚后文俊辉真的没有再多接工作，名利场上的事淡掉一大半，全圆佑清算完婚前他跟别人接的那么多吻的账之后就开始报偿他起初对自己各方面条件不足的不在意，全身心投在店里，发誓要做出独一份的主打菜单成为名字叫得响的招牌，咖啡师味觉灵敏嗅觉也出众，文俊辉满身浓烈的焦糖话梅信息素曾经险些让对气味敏感的Alpha溺死在酸甜的味觉差里面。

“爸比，我们早上吃什么？”飞飞虽小，遗传了文俊辉见到食物就岁月静好的优良品质，每次全家人外出游玩就是大型以“我要吃他要吃你不许吃”“你不能吃了他说要吃也不能吃我替你们吃”“他说要吃我只是跟他一起吃你要不要吃”为主题的群口相声现场，一家三口又帅又好玩到哪都是视线中心，小报记者在SNS上发布“知名演员文俊辉半隐退后过幸福家庭生活”的报道底下一片祝福赞叹的留言，仿佛与世上其他琐碎的烦恼和忧伤隔离开来，被温柔包围着远离漩涡。

全圆佑在家的时候大家就得遵照爷爷家的习惯吃传统正式又营养的早餐，但全圆佑不在家，文俊辉打开双开门大冰箱取出一块海盐芝士蛋糕摆在餐桌上，烫好儿子的儿童餐具拿上来:“开动吧。”  
“呜呜呜呜哇！”小孩子开心得合不拢嘴露出刚刚开始换牙缺了一个小角落的门牙，和爸比一起你一勺我三勺你一大口我五小口地抢着吃蛋糕，“爸比你怎么做到的？”

“嘘------”在讲自己深夜慰问准备参赛在店里熬夜做咖啡的全圆佑顺手从店里冰柜偷走一块海盐芝士蛋糕的光荣事迹之前，文俊辉抢着跟儿子一起快点把蛋糕吃完，再过一会儿那家伙就要醒了。比赛的地方隔着大洋沙漠还隔了个半球，时间错乱得文俊辉都不知道怎么算，这几天睡去醒来对话框里永远塞满一堆未读条却莫名觉得踏实。不踏实的时候就吃海盐芝士蛋糕，几乎没有味道，闻上去很淡，却让文俊辉有种迷恋感。

因为是不在家的那家伙信息素的味道。

说是结婚为了过再平常不过的日子，平凡的日常里却每日每夜都有惊心动魄，有时是一个吻，有时是做饭的时候从背后的拥抱，偶尔下楼去店里当着店员的面被亲亲抱抱会害羞，就从正在打的奶油里抬起头来，伸出一个手指给文俊辉脸上抹奶油，操作间里的员工嚷嚷着老板浪费材料要扣工资的，大家都笑了，都是爱玩爱热闹的年轻人。  
至于飞飞，目前还没分化，但文俊辉希望他是Alpha，这样就可以在成年后去远行，走在大街上过更有意思的人生，不需要被长久贴合着肌肤保护起来，在某个春天，蔷薇花开着的墙边抱吻自己喜欢的人------才不要靠在老旧公寓的窗户边上跟窗帘搅在一起，最后还摔碎了芦荟花盆仿佛生怕全楼上楼下的人不知道这边有对新人刚刚接了个燥热黏腻惊天动地的吻。

父子俩风卷残云很快就吃完一个小蛋糕，飞飞撑得直打嗝，文俊辉边给儿子顺胸口递上儿童营养牛奶边打开对话框，全圆佑的视频电话从他睁眼那一刻开始打过来，映入眼帘的画面是浓重的卧蚕和没有好好修过有点毛茸茸的下巴。比赛是紧张的，受苦了。文俊辉把手机递给儿子自己站到椅子后面扶着却没说话。  
酒店里拉着窗帘光线昏暗，全圆佑把自己裹在两层被子里仍然鼻音浓重，跟小孩热情打完招呼就开始找人:“爸比呢？你们早上吃了什么啦？”  
“吃了---”飞飞还没说完就被身后的文俊辉抢去话头:“煎蛋，热牛奶和手抓饼，放了洋葱和香肠，还有榨菜。”  
“榨菜少吃点，咸的不健康。”全圆佑依循惯例叮嘱一句，飞飞忍着笑捂住嘴假装把镜头让给爸比躲到一边。文俊辉笑笑接过来问:“今天什么时候决赛？”

“下午...不过已经是中午了，我得起来，今天就剩下一个巴西人一个英国人和一个法国人跟我一起比赛，做之前准备过的特别菜单，其实到了最后我反而安定了，不管能不能赢店里总归是出名了不是么。”刚醒的人声音本来就低沉现在又带着干涩的磁性，文俊辉听得几乎走神。  
“咱们店里不是早就出名了吗，别忘了刚开业的时候来了多少我的粉丝。”文俊辉臭屁地给了个眼色，又闲扯几句比完早点回家坐飞机不要忘了行李之类的废话就絮絮叨叨挂了电话。飞飞已经在屋里玩起来了，看着桌上还剩一点残渣的空盘子，文俊辉端起来，低下头去轻轻地闻了闻，伸出舌尖尝了一下。盘子是凉的，蛋糕的香气还在。  
淡淡的，让人有一种五脏六腑慢慢纠结起来又软软地伸展开的近乎迷恋的感觉。很多年很多小的瞬间里面，曾经触动过心脏的，属于他生活的温顺的质地。

第三口:特殊味道

参加咖啡师大赛的选手里今年第一次杀出来一个亚洲人，从选豆烘焙到研磨拉花的技巧都纯熟，颜值又高，沉默寡言埋头比赛很少理会周围对手的声音，短时间里能够分辨出几十种味道仅有微妙不同的豆子，得胜之后也只是淡淡地笑，转播比赛实况的当地电视台收视率都迎来历年未有的小高峰。

全圆佑走出酒店电梯去参加决赛，羽绒服里面穿着自家店里的制服，白衬衫加上牛仔围裙，是开业的时候文俊辉给他选的，第一天开门营业文俊辉给他从后面系上围裙，跟他交换了一个吻就匆匆走出家门去赶行程。那些话不多的早晨他们从一个杯子里分享咖啡，然后躲在孩子看不到的地方偷偷咬咬啃啃小打小闹一番。时间总是一晃就过，爱人的体温却是恒常，无论寒暑，站在同一个家里的那个人是37度的，只有贴在一起时才会使气温上升，大气被挤压，仿佛溺水的两人相互给着救赎，从一个又一个小的不断陷落的日常里，把蹉跎的年岁变成唯一一种味道，杂糅着结合的无比美妙的季节，只属于他们的第五个季节。

“6号选手，能否谈谈你创作这杯咖啡的灵感呢？”  
勾勒出最后一股即将消失殆尽的奶泡的形状，全圆佑漂亮地完成作品呈交给评委席，主持人赶过来采访此次赛程人气最高的热门，话筒怼到下巴上，全圆佑接过来彬彬有礼地说出那个他们一起在操作间水龙头的流水声里想出来的名字---“第五个季节”

“我在选取味道较为醇厚的馥芮白咖啡豆的同时，加入了对于我个人具有重要意义的味觉元素，经过很多次尝试之后，希望打造出只属于自己的能够作为大众取向推广的特色风味。”全圆佑看着评委们在舌尖上品尝完，露出满意的表情相互打着照面，心下安稳递还回话筒等待结果的宣布。

过海关的时候行李简单，全圆佑很快就出了机场，重新回到春天里面筋骨都松弛些许，背包里因为多了个奖杯沉甸甸压得肩头下陷一点。  
“全圆佑先生，可以解释一下你的作品里那一点特别的味道是怎么做出来的吗？”全部赛程结束之后一个评委找到在后台忙着跟各种人合影握手的全圆佑，问了他这个问题。  
全圆佑难得羞涩地笑笑，“那是我家乡的一种很小的美食，也是对我来说很特别的味道---”

“那个味道取自一种糖果，叫做焦糖话梅。”

*[担心影响阅读快感就没有在开头划重点交代人设——海盐芝士咖啡师圆x焦糖话梅小演员灰]  
*[感谢食用 欢迎下次惠顾]


End file.
